


明月逐人归

by WelkinAkiania



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania





	明月逐人归

《六月最残忍》的后续，又或是说《六月》只是它的前传，只是一个破镜重圆皆大欢喜故事的失败分岔。

不看前文不影响阅读，然而前文有车（。）

内容预警：背景介绍与铺垫。柯洁在03正式出现。

01

这是一个再平常不过的晚上。连笑吃力地抱着一摞实验报告从大楼里冲出来，又在看到通向地面的一排台阶时收了步伐。但他的迟疑在第一只脚安全着陆时完全消失了，他移开一点堆得过高的纸册，把眼睛固定在要踩的下一级台阶上，随即又飞快地迈开步子。

他的着急为他带来了麻烦，又或者说这跟头只是太多巧合的相遇。连笑的右脚即将踏上地面，他内心长吁一口气，眼神从业已消失的最后一级台阶转移到怀中尚未散乱的纸张——一周的实验成果，一定要好好保护，他这样想着，却突然在一片黑暗中莫名被他所珍视的第一页的惨白晃了一下眼。他顿时踉跄了几步，跌跌撞撞地落到仅有十余公分之遥的地面上。那几张一直在顶上颤抖的纸也终于承受不住了，轻飘飘地从它们的一群同胞上飞落。

连笑心中暗叫了一声不好，既责怪自己的失神也痛恨这扰人心绪的月光。但他又深知这条通往实验楼的最近的路上只有稀疏的几盏路灯，若是想捡起纸来他必须求助于悬在头顶上的这个清白到令人生恶的月亮。他把怀中的纸册倾斜一些以便顺利蹲下，同时右手向布满石砾的路面上摸索那几张遗落的白纸。他在漆黑中清晰地看到自己无助的影子，正正地压在他极力寻找的物件上，显得那点白又惨淡了些。

他最终胡乱抓起了那几张纸，没掸掉尘灰也没再整理顺序。他只是随意地把它们再次放在顶上，换了下巴抵在上面，索性迈开了步伐奔跑。

他也许还会把那沓资料弄散，但他已经没有时间了。

 

连笑，27岁，一个月前刚刚完成他的博士论文答辩。他没有获得任何空闲时间，几乎是马不停蹄地开始了研究员生涯。现在他继续着自己实习一年时的工作，在核研院实验室作缪子诊断技术的研究。他的生活规律到乏味，终日奔波于研究所与大学的两点一线间，抱着一摞摞实验数据穿行在遮天蔽日的白杨树下，即便是寻到了能够坐在办公桌前憩息的闲暇，也不过是一边盯着勾画无数的工作计划，一边为下一次的跋涉拭去上一次的汗水，完全忘记了书桌另一旁来自大洋彼岸的来信。

连笑还记得他收到那封信一日的光景。作为某种意义上的国家机密工作者，他已很久没有收到过来自外界的信件。这个现实屈就的真实在他大学毕业后愈加严重，尤其是在博士的最后一年，连笑以研究员的身份入驻核研院宿舍后，信件便消弭无踪了。为了避免向无关人员暴露信息，他们与外界的沟通一律通过单位的电话进行，而连笑厌弃这一步骤的繁琐，索性只在号码簿上留了家人，每周向遥远的丹东报个平安，这点联系也就揭了过去。

所以当某个晚上连笑接到门卫的电话，要他到大门签收一封信件时，他是感到震惊的。一是诧异于自己身处如此闭塞的环境犹有人试图与自己联系；二是迷惑究竟是何等信件需要收信人亲自签收。综合以上二种想法，连笑只得出一个结论：这电话打错了，或是那封信寄错了。

“这是个乌龙。”连笑举着话筒，信誓旦旦地对电波的另一侧喊话。

门卫在那端只觉得奇怪，“没有啊。”连笑甚至能听到对方来回翻转手中信封的窸窣声，“国际信件，地址我看不太懂，收件人……Xiao Lian，确实是你没错啊。咱们所没有第二个叫连笑的了吧？” 

连笑仍旧举着话筒，听见了另一端门卫开始翻找花名册的声音。连笑，那确实是自己没错。可是国际信件，大学本科毕业的门卫看不懂的语言……他哪里有什么来自小语种国家的朋友呢？对方又怎么会知道自己如今的住址呢？ 若不是…… 

连笑瞬间瞪大了眼睛。

他想到了当下成立概率最大的一种可能性。他想到了自己五年未曾触及的一个名字。 

那两个字就正悬在他的心头，像一把刀、一柄剑一样，只轻轻戳开些许皮肉，便要把尘封多年的记忆完全释放出来。 

五年了，从一开始的绝望到后来的沉沦，再到如今的麻木，他亲眼见证爱情的娇嫩花朵在盛放之际被人残忍地摘下，兼收机械压力和沸水的双重折磨，最后被捞出来时只剩下一团任人宰割的烂泥。这幅落魄的样子，怕是让人也没心情宰割。

连笑以为落红不过是被踩进了土壤的最深处，永世不再有重见天日之机，怎料这通电话，这一锹下去，又把那颗千疮百孔的心掀开了。

电话另一端的窸窣声渐渐停止了，但连笑内心破碎的躁动仍在继续。他攥紧话筒，一句“我去取”恰好与门卫的回复撞在一起，电波在虚空中剧烈颤抖，谁也没有听清谁在说什么。

在搁下电话后，连笑久久地倚靠在窗台处不愿起身。门卫一定会等得急的，他想，但他需要被给予一定时间，被容许暂时的放纵，以消解这个苦涩的现实。

他不是走不出——若真是陷在失去的泥沼中难以自拔，他大概业已自裁过若干次，投身进水木清华的塘水中，悬挂在荷清路上空的乔木枝桠上。但他也并非毫不在乎，相反，他痛恨过对方五年来的杳无音信，每当他一个人深夜在实验室里对着堆积如山的数据报表发怔，眼神无意识地飘向灰暗的窗户外迷蒙的天空，总会想起过去他们携手走过的每一条路，想到今日月光在相隔万里的土地上平等地照耀。月神见证的誓言是不容背弃的，他把每一句“我爱你”在舌尖上品过，俗套的甜腻最终化为“今夜月亮真美”般的朦胧，朦胧着消散了。

是否要走出这座监牢，是否要踏上那危薄的冰层？

连笑把这一个问题在心头上滚过一遍，最终冲出了门。

他冲下宿舍的楼梯，步伐比他平日怀抱着一摞资料时快得多。这次他捧着一团虚空闯进深夜的林间小道，不问方向地在蝉噪虫鸣间横冲直撞，无意间邂逅了无人的秘境。也许是喧嚣，也许是记忆——他脚下踩过一片飘落的树叶，在碎裂声中忽然忆起几年前的夏天，他还没有沦落到背负繁重任务或是怀着苦涩的地步，仍能牵起一个人的手，肆意地奔跑。

他跑得气喘吁吁，身形停滞在距门卫室五十米开外的一方空地上。地面上是稍大的一片空旷，但并不妨碍空旷以外的树木向天空伸出它的臂膀，把月光遮个严严实实。连笑就落在这斑驳的树影下，胃里翻江倒海似要把干净解决的晚饭交待出来。他强忍了那比倾吐回忆更强烈的发泄欲望，把头低得更深了些。

他是什么也看不清的，埋头在那一片曾绊倒他的黑暗里，向上的身后却是格外清明的月亮。但旁观者看得比他清楚，门卫站在开外举着信封四处张望，许是在树影间觅得个人，便急急忙忙地大喊收信者的名字。连笑，连笑。

声音清脆响亮。连笑从这呼唤声中抽离出来，发觉听筒隔绝了打电话者的真实身份，门卫的音色居然出人意料地年轻。他挪着步子走向门卫室，一手接过门卫手里的信封，讶异于传说中的“签收信件”的子虚乌有。

“不是说要我签收吗？”

连笑抬起头，正对上正对上小门卫一双清亮的眸子。年轻人笑着露出一排洁白牙齿，“这不为了叫你下来取嘛。”

连笑听了颇有些失落，低头瞥了信封后更是难掩抑郁神色。这封信来自英国，和那个人没有丝毫关系。

他未加逗留转身迎着月光走回宿舍。小门卫开朗的笑容仍在他眼前晃动。他品读着其中少年人特有的童真，忽的生出一阵惆怅来，像是被诓骗后的恼怒，又或者不是。

——在若干年前，在他还保有少年气息的时候，在那个人还没有离开的时候，被施予这般恶作剧与玩笑本是司空见惯的。

他捏着信封的手垂下去。在这浓郁的月光里，27岁的连笑第一次感受到衰老。

 

02

说起信，校内的公函连笑倒是收到不少。古力学长当初牵头组织和延世大学的交流活动，印有“清华大学”字样的航空信封买了一堆，最后才知道发国际邮件要用专门信封，连地址都要用规定语言书写。这点繁文缛节让古力的半吊子韩文只能留到信封里去显摆，那些大信封也就失去了它们本来的价值。

但是按照老先生的旨意，浪费是不被允许的。于是古力花工资买的信封从此成了工物系公库资源。白色的大包装，里面几张公文对折一次刚好装下，封面上再扣一个系里的公章，信封们也就承载着消息、背负着邮票在大学与核研院间飞来飞去，全然不顾古力心痛的呼喊声。

信封由恋爱中的傻子承担，邮票可就不是了。连笑的抽屉里放着一摞八毛邮票，用以支撑工作信件穿越半个北京的飞行。这沓邮票因时常要用，被码得整整齐齐活像一座小山。与之对比的信封可就显得散乱了。他最初为了区分每一日的实验数据，在纸张与纸张间夹当天收到的公文信封作为区分。逐渐的资料越堆越多，被埋在底下的信封彻底失去了重见天日的可能。无论是哪一封，无论它多么特别——

因太久没有收到外来信件，连笑随手把那封国际信件夹在某两天的数据报表里。去签收时内心的翻滚早已过去，当他发现一切只是自己的自作多情而对方仍未曾有打破过去五年隔离的想法时，便也失去了读神秘来信的心情。生活从未停止，工作仍在继续，上面的纸张一沓一沓地增加，连笑坐在办公桌前的时间仍旧少得可怜。他在月光下把最上面的一部分搬来搬去，见证了月亮阴晴圆缺半个轮回，彻底把信件抛诸脑后，一切也奇迹般地未受影响。

事情的转折发生在一个月光缺席的夜晚。星星比起月色显然要黯淡许多，连笑数着步子从台阶上走下来，果不其然跌了一跤。这回他手里没拿东西，自己拍拍裤子就是了。但当他正要站起来时，却瞥见眼前的一双鞋。

“你怎么不去开会？”

声音是从头顶传来的。连笑抬头，撞上一张在黑暗中模糊的脸。但声音不会因光的缺乏而变质，连笑从这微带愠怒的音色中听出来，站在自己面前的正是研究组组长时越，还是一个生气的时越。

他站起来，没搞清楚发生了什么，只好抿了抿嘴唇等待对方的话语。

“没收到通知？名单上有你啊。”

“名单？”

这回连笑是彻底迷茫了。他保证每一封白色大信封自己都是拆开看了再插回去的，站内邮件也从未错过，每每走过告示牌前总要看一眼。名单？会议？这两个词为什么没有出现在他的记忆里？

“组长，抱歉，但这个会议是…”

时越的眉头皱得深了些，他没料到局势的发展，“不对啊，你没有出现他们才让我来实验室找你…莫非你没有收到那封信件？”

“最近几天的公函我都看了，组长。”连笑几乎是不假思索答道，话说得比脑子运转的速度快上许多，以至于他说完了才在飘荡在空气中的余韵里品察出一丝不对劲。

“等等…组长，几天前，我收到一封国际信件，但我没有拆封。”

是这样了，一切都对起来了。时越点了点头，示意连笑边走边说，“是这样的，这封信件来自院里在英国的一个合作单位。双方在这方面做研究的人员名单都互有交流，所以这次英方来讨论项目计划时就没有由院里统一通知，而是由英方发信件告知。

“你的名字没有出现在往次合作名单中，但这次有你。”

时越扭过头，意味深长地看着连笑，“你是你们这届唯一一个来核研院搞研究的？”

“嗯…”连笑在脑海中快速地过了一遍级友们。搞科研本不是他的理想，然而因为种种原因进了工程物理这个半理半工的专业，也将就着走了下去，现在发展得倒是不错——用一位老教授的话讲，他的安静气质天生为研究而生。当时的连笑略不好意思地抓了抓头发，露出一个腼腆的微笑，眼镜藏在镜片后偷偷地打量着实验室里的其他同学们。

唐韦星，一个经常放些耳不忍听的歌曲的音乐博主，在做实验时总像换了多动症一般，手里拿着扇子扇来扇去，把中午刚吃的韭菜包子的味道扩散到整个实验室——以上只是夸张之语，唐韦星虽然综合成绩还是不错，但终归不是个能静下心来的科学家。他研究生毕了业后直接留到工物系直属单位工作，成了同方技术组的一员。“终于可以把机场安检门弄宽点了。”他感慨着，顺便薅一把连笑的头毛，“你们去搞研究的可得好好弄啊，我们研发产品还需要灵感呢。”

说是“你们搞研究的”，连笑掰着手指数来数去，真正留在实验室的也就自己一个。二十几岁的确是一个人一生中最美好的时光，血气方刚的大小伙子们坐不下来是正常的。而他自己半推半就地这样坐了下来，也就失去了和外界的一切联系。不知道一起读直博的小伙伴们找了什么工作，有没有再组织聚会…连笑细细想来，自己虽然身处北京，却活得和身在法国的柯洁一样。

柯洁。他心头掠过这两个字，突然颤抖了一下。

“想他了？”

时越眼中换了另一种意味。连笑没对上他的眼睛，但仍被这三个字震得内心发毛，这才突然意识到自己被组长提问，却沉浸于回忆中没有回答，“的确是只有我一个在核研院的…”

连笑在内心狠狠地给自己转移话题的水平打了个叉。太差了，还缺乏修炼。他咬着舌头脸有些红，仍是拒绝回答时越的问题。

“聂老难得说人适合搞研究，没想到我们这么沉稳的连笑也有失神的时候。”时越一番调侃不算作罢，兜兜转转还是把那个名字隐晦地递到了连笑面前，“可你也知道，不是所有搞研究的都性格沉稳。”

柯洁。这个典型例子又不合时宜地在连笑心底蹦了出来。

“你也知道我说的是谁。咱们系建立六十周年，欧洲大型粒子对撞机建设十几年，送去交流的，他是头一个。

“我也就比你们大三届，当时还在读研。那个机会，相当于是他从我手里抢下的。”

关于自己的组长时越，连笑也略有耳闻：和院里大多数人同样是工物系毕业的，连续十七个月绩点第一，系中神一样的存在，被视为是古力学长以后最接近的接班人。奈何古力出国交流项目不少，国际奖项更多，时越在学术展示上还缺乏经验，与国际交流项目一次次错过——这一次失之交臂，怕也是意味着领军人物的换代了。

“你知道英国方面这次的项目是什么吗？”

他们已经走到小路的尽头，再下一步便是走上大路开回核研院。但时越在问出这个问题以后停了下来，他踱步到连笑与路灯的中间，让自己眼中的神色更清晰一点。

这回连笑终于看见了那双明亮如黑曜石般的眼眸，里面盛放的不知是前辈对自己命运的慨叹还是对他的。那的的确确不是高兴的神色，哀伤亦然。或许有些复杂，连笑实在难以定义，但他从时越的下一句话中悟出了一切。

“他要回来了。”

TBC.


End file.
